Sunrise
by RainbowTanuki
Summary: Korea loved the nights he stayed with Hong Kong, but hated the mornings that followed soon after. Korea/Hong Kong oneshot. KoHo


**Warnings: **incest, sexual themes implied, angst..

**Pairing: **S. Korea/ Hong Kong (KoHo)

_I do not own APH. If I did then Korea would molest Hong Kong every chance he got. _

_This is for the yaoi tag~_

* * *

It was the early morning light that had awoken Yong Soo from his comfortable sleep, the rays shining upon his face and in his eyes causing him to stir. He huffed slightly before blinking once or twice, and a yawn escaped his throat before he could catch it; the Korean lazily shifted to his other side, being extra careful not to wake his still sleeping bedmate. He smiled faintly, and scooted closer to the warmth of a certain Chinese that he admitted he cared for greater than anyone else in this forever world; wrapping his arms around the man's waist, Korea sighed onto the back of a soft, pale neck and inhaled the warm, exotic scent of Chinese incense that faintly wafted from his brother's skin.

Hong Kong twitched slightly in his slumber, but remained still and calm, face free of any frowns and wrinkles, devoid of any emotion. It was unusual, Korea found himself pondering this over and over again; how could such a face that was normally so stony and silent suddenly become free of all that, becoming as smooth and peaceful as the morning ocean. He studied the other's face for a while longer, remembering what emotion and passion the Chinese had displayed the previous night before. And Korea remembered the soft tears, like tiny glowing pearls, that fell from the other's face as they touched and kissed each other with the utmost care; Hong's soft voice breaking as he whispered a hushed, "I missed you" and Korea felt his own eyes gloss over with tears.

The Korean was somewhat startled when Hong Kong suddenly sighed in his sleep, a wispy draw of breath before letting it smoothly flow back out of his mouth. Yong Soo watched -clearly amused- as one of Hong's somewhat thick eyebrows twitched upwards when he grimaced, either from a nightmare or something far worse. Gingerly, Yong Soo brushed some stray hairs out of his brother's beautifully sculpted face, so smooth and pale as porcelain, and placed a gentle kiss to the Chinese's cheek. Korea let his lips linger against that soft flesh for a moment or two to savor the sweet salty taste of Hong Kong before lifting himself up into a sitting position, and stretching himself a bit to help rid his muscles of their stiffness.

Yong Soo rubbed the weariness out of his eyes, sighing and yawning again, and let his eyes wander for a moment; the dull red and bright pink fusion of colors that poured from the morning sky was calming to observe, and Korea had to blinked a couple of times to rid himself of the temptation of sleep again. He couldn't afford to sleep any later curled into bed with his brother, dozing comfortably in mountains of warm pillows and breathing in the calming scent of Chinese incense. To tell the honest truth, the Korean loved the nights he stayed with Hong Kong, but hated the mornings that had to follow all too quickly. However, precautions had to be made; they couldn't speak of their relationship together yet, it was all too soon. How would their family react to know? What would their older brother China say, their other siblings; and the other countries they befriended?

It was too soon, so both of them had agreed to keep their new romantic relationship a well-kept secret; for now, anyway.

Heart feeling unexplainably heavy, Yong Soo shook his head to allow short raven hair to fall lazily into his face. He shifted slightly and scooted to the edge of the bed to stand up, but lost his sense of balance and plopped back onto the bed. At the same moment, Hong Kong groaned softly, lips unintentionally pouting fully and eyebrows draw together as though he was trouble. His fingers curled tightly into the fabric of the Korean's loose, drawstring pants as he did so, never once waking from his sleep. At this, Yong Soo was slightly taken by surprise, and his mouth set itself in an uncertain line. A million thoughts impacted his brain, and it left him speechless in response. Korea just sat there on the bed and stared longingly at his brother sleeping peacefully, his fingers still buried in the Korean's clothes.

A few minutes that seemed like hours passed by until, suddenly, Korea heard the faint shuffling of feet and the clatter of dishes; China was awake by the sound of it, and Taiwan was sleepily dragging her feet as she helped the eldest sibling set the table for breakfast. He smiled to himself faintly, listening to their conversations, bemused. Then, huffing slightly, he gently pried Hong Kong's slender hand away from his pants' leg. The Chinese made no response, continuing to sigh peacefully in his slumber.

Feeling stiff and heavy, Yong Soo picked himself up and quickly searched the room for his shed clothes from the night before. Finding his shoes under the bed and the remains of his navy blue hanbok on top of the dresser (who knew Hong Kong had such good aim?), Korea hurriedly dressed himself, combing fingers through strands of dark hair. He patted some wrinkles flat that he had noticed before quickly pulling on and lacing up his shoes. Satisfied, he tiptoed to the window and, as carefully as he could, opened it. The Korean then scampered over to Hong Kong's side of the bed; noticing Hong's shoulder was bare, he pulled the blanket over the exposed flesh and smiled. He bent carefully down to Hong Kong's face, kissing the boy's slightly parted lips softly. A hand came to tangle itself into the Chinese's soft tresses, stroking them slowly. Korea bent closer to envelop the smaller into a gentle hug, pressing his lips upon Hong Kong's smooth, youthful cheek.

"Don't worry Hong, they can't keep us apart forever," Yong Soo whispered, tucking loose strands of hair behind Hong Kong's ears; he then pressed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead, lingered for a few more seconds, and slipped out the window before China came to surely wake Hong Kong up.

And for a split second, Hong Kong's lips quirked upwards into a smile as he turned over in his sleep, shivering slightly at the seemingly sudden loose of warmth beside him.

* * *

**GSKJLGHSGLKG GOD THIS HAS SO MUCH FAIL IN IT OTL**

I liked the beginning, but after hours of writing this it all sort of went downhill from there... This was for Tema-chan for our game of writing tag, yaoi-style, in which her request was "whatever couple, it just has to have angsty fluff in it". So this thing was born..Yeah, I know. You may shoot me now. This pairings needs lots more love~

**R & R if you like angsty fluff between Asians~ **


End file.
